Embodiments relate to a storage device and a method of performing a command in the storage device, and more particularly, to a method of managing a buffer memory and a method of performing a write operation by using the method of managing a buffer memory.
A flash memory device that is a kind of non-volatile memory device has a faster operation speed and lower power consumption and thus is widely used in storage devices. A storage device such a flash memory device is used in a web server, a file server, or a database (DB) server in which many accesses occur.